


Best Choice

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, it was the best choice he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Choice

“Good morning!” Jason greeted, he was in the kitchen, making some bacon. In fact, it was the smell of bacon that woke Dick up.

“Good morning,” Dick said with a yawn, he looked down at his phone and realized it was four in the evening. It was their morning, and Jason was such a morning person with or without his coffee Dick sometimes found it annoying. However, the bacon made up for it, “Who taught you how to cook?”

“Alfred.” with a spatula, Jason lifted the bacon off the pan and set them on a plate, “Please, don’t try to cook again.”

“What, are you still mad about yesterday?”

“You melted our spatula, I had to go buy another one today.”

“It wasn’t that bad, not like when you almost set our bathroom on fire the other day because you needed a smoke break and didn’t want to go outside because it was raining.” Dick took a slice of bacon and nearly dropped it because it was still hot. “I had to buy four new towels.”

“Yeah well you killed four of my fish.”

“How was I supposed to know my fish was going to eat yours when we combined tanks?” Dick took a bite of the bacon, “You make the best bacon.”

“That thing,” Jason walked out of the kitchen and pointed at the fish tank with his spatula, “Is a monster. I bet if when we moved in together and our fish were children, your one giant kid would have eaten mine three little ones.”

Dick started laughing, “You can’t equate fish with kids.”

“Yes, I fucking can.”

Dick could not believe this life was his, he walked up to Jason and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m so happy you’re mine, I love you.”

“You only say that because I make good bacon.”

“No I only say that because your three little fish were pleasing sacrifices to my fish.”

Jason laughed and pressed a kiss on the top of Dick’s head, “Good to know, but I love you too.”

Jason could not believe this life was his, he remembered one disastrous night two years ago when Dick suggested, “You can stay with me if you want.”

He had no idea back then, but by saying, “Fine,” and agreeing to crashing at Dick’s apartment that night was the best choice he ever made.

It’s amazing how one statement can change everything.

 

 


End file.
